Tears, Pain, Love, & Ed
by freak with a pen
Summary: some pepole might be ticked cause i killed off a character but its essential to the story besides im gonna make another that he dosent die in
1. a bad night

A slightly overweight high school student comes out in a tux and top hat.

Freak: sup everybody names freak with a pen. This is my first fanfic, yeah for me!

Freak takes a small box with a button on it and pushes the button. Large speakers come out of nowhere and play party music, freak then pulls a trumpet from his hat plays it and finishes with a bow.

Freak: anyway I'll allow one of the stars of my story say the disclaimer.

Freak puts his hands together and waits, freak slowly changes his face from a calm happy one after ten minutes, to a pissed off one.

Freak: EDDY, GET THE HELL OUT HERE!!!

A 21 year old version of eddy from Ed, Edd, & Eddy comes out; he is about 5'5" but still only has 3 hairs and wares a red shirt with a yellow jacket with purple stripes next to the zipper and blue jeans, walks out while freak glares at him.

Freak: well?

Eddy: freak owns nothing from Ed, Edd, & Eddy

Eddy then leaves in a huff.

Freak: the hells your problem.

Eddy (off screen): you kill of one of my best friends

Freak: oh quit bitchin'. I'm gonna make another where he gets a chick!

Eddy (OS): whatever.

Freak: any way on with the show….or…whatever.

Tears, Pain, Love, & Ed

Chapter 1: a bad night

Eddy sits on his bed, looking out the window at a storm then he hears crying, he gets up from bed and walks out of his room into the hallway. He walks down the hallway to the last door on the right. He opens the door and walks in while being unnoticed by its occupant.

Eddy: Sara you should be asleep.

A 19 year old Sara in blue pajamas looks up with tears streaking down her face. She sits up on her bed and wipes the tears from her face.

Sara: I know, I just …

Eddy sits down on the bed next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

Eddy: I know Sara, I know.

Sara then throws her arms around his neck and sobs into his shirt. Eddy wraps his arms around her to comfort her.

Eddy (inner monologue): almost every night. I wish I could make it all better.

At that thought Eddy tightened the embrace as Sara continued to sob into his shirt. Eddy turned his head and caught sight of the clock; it read 12:34 AUG 11.

Eddy (IM): Happy birthday mono brow.

Eddy then looked down and saw Sara had fallen asleep on top of him; Eddy neither had the energy nor the desire to move her. He decided to stay in her room tonight.

Eddy (IM): I wish it was as simple as just telling her

As Eddy drifts to sleep he thinks back to that day.

Freak: So what do you think?

Eddy: Short but a good start

Sara: I don't know it's really sad but I do like getting close to eddy.

Freak: Any way sends me comments also any flames will be seriously punished

Freak, Sara, & Eddy move to one side revealing a large cage door with two large red glowing eyes behind the bars.

Freak: I'm serious, no flames. Till next time, peace to all my fellow freaks .


	2. that day

Freak with a pen walks out in a red shirt, a large black coat and blue jeans.

Freak: sup everybody, freak back with a new chapter…Sarah if you will, by the way, sorry for misspelling your name last time.

Sarah walks out in a blue hoodie with "baby doll" on the back, a yellow t-shirt under it, and blue jeans

Sarah: yeah sure…freak owns nothing

Freak: thank you, Sarah

Sarah: will this chapter be less sad?

Freak: prolly not

Tears, Pain, Love, and Ed

Chapter 2: that day

Eddy thought back to that day when it all got f-ed up. In his sleep he relived it. It was three years ago and it still hurt so much. The peach creek high foot ball team was going to the play offs. Ed was the only ed going. Double D had quit foot ball after middle school, and Eddy had broken his arm the week prior. With the play offs being across the country the foot ball team took a plane. Eddy had been at home watching TV, trying to find something watchable.

Eddy: rerun…crap…Springer…Oprah…Van Damn flick, god there's nothin' on.

Eddy (IM): might as well get out of my room, it smells like ass in here.

Eddy gets up slowly to make sure he does not do more damage to his arm. He put an orange hoodie and draped it over his right arm and cast. He then walked out of his room, and into the back ally.

Eddy (IM): hmmm which way now?

He decided to head to the bridge to the city. As he walked down the street he pulled out his I-pod and put the ear-phone buds in his ears and chose "different" by twiztid. As he approached the bridge he saw a small pond he had never noticed before and decided to take a rest next to a large rock near the pond. It was soon that someone approached him from behind.

Sarah: hey Skipper

Eddy: WHA…oh, hey Sarah

She giggled at the reaction he had to being called by his middle name, she never understood why it bothered him so much, she in fact had always found it cute. Eddy couldn't help but smile when Sarah giggled.

Sarah: mind if I hang with you?

Eddy: not at all

Eddy patted the spot next to him, and Sarah sat to his left. Being bold, Eddy then put his arm around her shoulders. Sarah blushed but made no motion to remove Eddy's arm from her person or even worse his person.

Eddy (IM): man I have it bad for her, that's it, I got to tell her.

Eddy: Sarah?

Sarah had a small smile on her face that said "I know what you want to say and yes but please say it anyway"

Sarah: yeah Eddy?

Eddy: I was wondering…

Just then a slight whistling sound could be heard. Eddy looks around to find the source.

Eddy: do you hear that sound?

But before she could answer Eddy saw a plane with two smoking engines heading straight for the bridge.

Eddy: GET DOWN!!

Eddy and Sarah ducked behind the rock right before the plane hit the bridge. Walls of fire shot out beside and over the rock. Thankfully the large rock protected Eddy and Sarah from the blast. Eddy looked down at Sarah.

Eddy: Sarah you okay?

Sarah: yeah, thanks to you. How bout you.

Eddy: I'm fine. We should probably check that out, right?

Sarah: uhh…yeah.

Sarah and Eddy run to the bridge to see what happened. When they got there they saw twisted metal, flames, and most horrific, the occasional gnarled body. Then they heard something they wish they would never hear.

???: eeEeedDDddyyy…..ssSARaah?

Eddy and Sarah: ED!!!!!

Ed was pinned under a large piece of metal.

Sarah: ohgodohgodohgod….

Eddy: don't worry man I'll have this thing off you in a second.

After a few minutes it was obvious it would not move. Sarah at this point had broke it to waterfall like tears for her brother.

Eddy: Ed…oh god Ed. I'm so sorry man.

Ed: Eddy….come here.

Eddy kneeled next to Ed.

Ed: take care of her for…

Ed's body then went limp. Eddy stood up and nodded. Eddy went over to Sarah and took her hand.

Eddy: we should go

Sarah said nothing but nodded. Eddy held Sarah the whole time back to his house.

Eddy felt the strange sensation waking brings.

Eddy: shit…

Freak: so what ya think

Sarah: that was so sad

Freak: Sarah, you do realize it's just a story right?

Ed(OS):yeah I'm not really dead

Sarah: I know but still

Freak: fine how about I work more romance in the next on okay.

Sarah: YAY!!

Freak: any way, read and review and NO FLAMES

Freak holds up a rocket launcher up on his shoulder

Freak: I'm serious. Anyway, peace to all my fellow freaks.


	3. Visting family

Freak with a pen walks out in a view askew "tm" tee-shirt and red shorts.

Freak: (yawn) sup everyone this might be a short chapter since I'm kinda tired. In fact Ed is gonna do the… thing

Camera pans to Ed in his normal clothes just taller.

Ed: Freak owns nothing except the plot. Uhh… by the way freak I checked the script and I'm not actually in this chapter so why am I here?

Camera pans to freak with a pen and he is noticeably asleep while standing. Ed steps toward him and taps him on the shoulder.

Ed: freak? You okay?

Freak wakes up and points to the sky.

Freak: OHHHHH CANADA…

Freak then collapses and falls asleep.

Ed: just start the show

Tears, Pain, Love, & Ed

Chapter 3: visiting family

Eddy sat up in Sarah's bed, and noticed she was gone.

Eddy: must be in the bathroom. I should get changed.

Eddy left Sarah's room and headed to his own. He went to his closet and grabbed a grey shirt and a pair of jeans. He took the clothes and put them on his bed. He then grabbed a small remote from his night stand and pointed towards his sound system, and pressed the play button. The song biters block by gym class heroes came on.

(Freak A.N.: I'm listening to this song right now. Sorry to interrupt.)

Eddy got dressed, left his room to get some breakfast which would probably consist of ramen noodles and flat soda. He was surprised to smell pancakes when he neared the kitchen. He saw Sarah standing in front of the stove making what appeared to be two stacks of five pancakes each.

Eddy: hey

Sarah turned and smiled after turning off the stove.

Sarah: hey, Skipper

Eddy grinned at his less then flattering middle name.

Eddy: you are lucky you are you.

Sarah: oh yeah, why's that?

Sarah and Eddy sat across from each other and started on their breakfasts.

Eddy (I.M.): cause I love you with all my heart and always will even if I can't tell you.

Eddy: cause if someone else lived here rent free and called me Skipper I'd throw them out.

After a while of non-awkward silence Eddy broke the silence.

Eddy: I was thinking of going to Ed's grave, if you wanted to go.

Sarah: uhhm… sure.

They finished their meals, grabbed their coats, headed out the door and to Eddy's car.

On the way to the cemetery Eddy couldn't help but glance at Sarah every once in a while. She seemed depressed.

Eddy: hey you okay?

Sarah looked up

Sarah: yeah

Eddy reached over and squeezed her hand.

Eddy: Sarah…

Sarah: I'm fine, eddy, really

Sarah gave him a small smile for reassurance.

Eddy let the subject drop but did not let go of her hand and Sarah did not mind one bit. They eventually got to the cemetery and made their way to Ed's grave.

Sarah: Eddy…thank you…for…everything, I suppose. You sacrificed so much for me thank you…so much.

Eddy: hey no worries I just…

Sarah: but I do worry Eddy. If it weren't for me you could have done so much.

Eddy: Sarah I…

Sarah turned away from Eddy and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

Sarah: I'M SORRY, EDDY!

Eddy: SARAH!

Eddy gave chase after her.

Freak: so there it is. 3rd chapter done next one might be the last chapter or maybe not I don't know yet so we will see.

Sarah: that was really sad.

Freak: don't worry it gets better next chapter.

Sarah: okay

Freak: Eddy?

Eddy: he gave chase?

Freak: best I could think of. Anyway, read and review and no flames

Freaks eyes started to glow like in the children of the corn.

Freak: Seriously, no flames, and as always, peace to all my fellow freaks.


	4. connfession among the tomb stones

Freak with a pen walks on screen wearing jeans, a green shirt that reads "entertain me, I'm bored" and a black hoodie.

Freak: sup my fellow freaks; this is technically the last chapter of Tears, Pain, Love, & Ed. I will make a sequel with Edd's coping with Ed's death and a relationship with Marie. Anyway I'll ask one of the stars of the next story to do the disclaimer. Let's have a round of applause for DOUBLE D!

Edd walked in, in a pair of black slack and a blue dress shirt; in addition he had his ever present knit cap but extremely bushy black coming from under his hat.

Edd: freak owns nothing from Ed, Edd, & Eddy.

Freak: thank you and …

Edd: excuse me, freak

Freak: yeah?

Edd: why did you kill Ed Off?

Freak: FOR THE LOVE OF… I'll explain later…ON WITH THE SHOW

Tears, Pain, Love, & Ed

Chapter 4:

Confession among the tombstones

Sarah ran as far as her body would let it until she had to take a rest and catch her breath. Sarah sat against a head stone. Lucky for Eddy the sport s in high school gave him the capacity to run farther and longer than most. As soon as Sarah caught sight Eddy she got up and turned in the opposite direction.

Eddy: SARAH... Sarah look at me.

Sarah turned toward Eddy but hung her head. Eddy approached her slowly, as if she would run again. Eddy rested his hand on her right shoulder and held her chin in his hand. He tilted her head up so he was looking right in her eyes and vice versa.

Eddy: Sarah, never say that again, do you understand me.

Eddy said it more as a statement than a question.

Sarah: …but…

Eddy: NO… no buts. The truth is Sarah, without you I have no reason to get up in the morning, without you I have no reason to go on in life. Sarah I live to take care of you. And, do you know why?

Sarah (I.M.): because you made a promise to my brother, or you feel sorry for me

Sarah could not bring herself to voice her thoughts, for fear they were true.

Eddy brought her into a tight embrace, he had let go of her chin but Sarah still maintained eye contact.

Eddy: it's because… I am truly…completely…and will always be in love with you. I would do anything and everything to make you happy, and safe.

Sarah felt as if her heart was going to explode. Words she had dreamed to hear, and words he had hid so long, finally spoken.

Sarah: EDDY!

Sarah then launched herself forward, simultaneously bringing her lips to his, but also knocked them both to the ground. While kissing him she cried tears of joy. After a few minutes they broke apart for air. Eddy looked down at his love.

Eddy: I take it you feel the same way

Sarah: maybe a little

At this they came together for another kiss. Eddy couldn't help but think Ed was smiling down at them right now. After the kiss they got up and left for their shared home happier then ether could ever remember being.

Freak: well how was that Sarah…Sarah?

Freak turns to see Sarah and Eddy making out

Freak: well they seemed to like it, anyway read and review. No flames.

The song ultra mega by powerman 5000 starts to play and Freak's hands and eyes glow red.

Freak: SERIOSLY, NO FLAMES, as always goodbye and peace to all my fellow freaks.


	5. a story for another day

Freak is in a bed with a white tee shirt on and a blanket over his lower half.

Freak: hey, this is the epilogue so bare with me. It's also a lead in to a future story. As always I own nothing.

Tears, Pain, Love, & Ed

Epilogue

A story for another day

Monday evening, two weeks after the confession, Eddy is at the garage he works at and is heading to the office phone. Eddy dials the number of his house. Sarah answers.

Sarah (on the line): hello?

Eddy: hey Sarah.

Sarah (O.T.L.): hey honey, whats up?

Eddy: Uhh… some of the guys from work are going to the bar cause we landed a big deal, and they want me to come along… sooooo uhhhh.

Sarah (O.T.L.): its okay, go have fun.

Eddy: really, thanks babe you're the best

Sarah (OTL): I know, love you, bye

Eddy: love you to babe, bye

With that Eddy hung up the phone and went with his co-workers to the local bar "behind the 8-ball"

Freak: so there it is, peace and good night.


End file.
